Warmth
by Aion Laven Walker
Summary: Di bawah guyuran hujan yang dingin ini... kehangatan tubuhmu memberikanku ketenangan... Warnings: Yaoi, Smut, (mungkin) Typo, (mungkin) OOC, Spoiler Episode 6.


**Disc: K © GoRa**

**Pair: Kuroh/Yashiro**

**Rate: M**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Smut, (mungkin) OOC, (mungkin) Typo, Spoiler untuk akhir Episode 6.**

**A/N: Fanfic K pertama~ jadi mohon maaf jika kurang bagus atau terlalu OOC... Terinspirasi dari adegan di akhir Episode 6: Karma. Fanfic ini semacam alternate scene. Anggap saja SCEPTER 4 tidak datang, Ahaha XD**

**Untuk biodata Yashiro... saya tahu dari wikia. Dan terima kasih untuk Luna-chan yang sudah jadi Beta Reader~**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**xXxXx**

_Inikah rasanya ketika sedang putus asa?_

_Inikah rasa sesak ketika semua hal yang dipercayai ternyata hanyalah ilusi belaka?_

_Inikah rasa sakit ketika kehampaan di hati begitu besar?_

**xXxXx**

Hujan turun dengan derasnya... tetapi tidak mempengaruhi kedua pemuda yang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan sepak bola.

Pemuda berambut putih pendek segera membuka payung merah miliknya. Dia ingin sekali bersembunyi dari kenyataan yang baru saja dia hadapi.

Isana Yashiro, pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang ada dibalik payung tersebut sekarang meragukan keberadaan dirinya.

Semua ingatan masa lalunya hanyalah ilusi belaka... .

Rumahnya... Kedua orang tuanya... Masa kebersamaan dengan teman-teman sekolahnya... hanya sebuah ilusi yang manis... .

Bahkan dirinya mulai meragukan namanya sendiri... bisa jadi dia bukanlah Isana Yashiro... atau mungkin Isana Yashiro tidak pernah ada.

Sesak... Sakit... inilah yang dirasakan olehnya saat ini. Belum lagi rasa takut yang melanda dirinya. Takut? Ya, takut pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang ada di sebelahnya itu akan segera membunuhnya karena kemungkinannya dia adalah seorang pembunuh.

Dia ingin lari... lari dari semua kenyataan yang ada... .

Mungkin... ada baiknya dia mati disini... mati di tangan pemuda yang diam-diam mulai dicintainya.

Dia sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk dibunuh oleh Yatogami Kuroh, pemuda berusia 18 tahun yang mengabdi kepada Miwa Ichigen, sang _The Colorless King_ sebelumnya.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Otaknya mulai berpikir apa yang akan terjadi setelah dia mati nanti? Apakah dia akan tenang pada akhirnya? Ataukah keberadaannya akan lenyap seperti debu yang tertiup hembusan angin? Apakah dirinya akan dilupakan begitu saja?

Yashiro tertawa miris di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya saja melupakan dirinya... tentu saja setelah dia mati, tidak ada yang mengingat dirinya.

Rasa sakit di hati semakin menjadi-jadi ketika memikirkan dirinya akan dilupakan begitu saja. Bahkan mungkin setelah Kuroh menghabisi nyawanya, dia juga akan melupakan dirinya. Semua hal tentang Isana Yashiro akan hilang tanpa bekas di dunia ini.

Dia tidak mau hal itu... dia ingin walaupun hanya satu orang, dia ingin ada yang mengingat dirinya. Dirinya yang bukan seorang pembunuh.

"_The final curtain is at the very moment a person gives up."_

Suara dari alat perekam milik Kuroh membuat pemuda itu membuka kedua mata _amber_-nya dengan terkejut. Dia lebih terkejut ketika pemuda berpedang di depannya itu tidak membunuhnya, tetapi memberinya semangat untuk tidak menyerah.

Air mata yang ditahannya akhirnya menetes karena terharu dengan dukungan dari Kuroh. Dia senang masih ada yang memperhatikannya. Dia senang hidupnya masih berlanjut... walaupun dia tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya... .

Air mata yang mengalir tidak bisa ia hentikan. Yashiro hanya bisa menutup wajahnya yang masih menangis dengan payung yang dipakainya. Sekarang dia merasa malu karena menangis seperti anak kecil di hadapan Kuroh.

"Oi, kenapa terus menangis? Aku tidak akan membunuhmu sekarang."

"M-Maaf... hiks... hiks... A-Air mata... hiks... ku... e-entah kenapa... hiks... t-tidak bisa b-b-berhenti... hiks.. hiks... ."

Menghela napas karena pemuda berambut putih tersebut tidak berhenti menangis, Kuroh mendekatinya dan tiba-tiba memeluknya. Karena terkejut, Yashiro melepaskan genggaman payung merahnya hingga mereka berdua basah kuyub diguyur hujan.

"K-K-Kuroh?"

Walaupun masih menangis tetapi kedua pipi Yashiro memerah dan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak menjawab, hanya terus memeluknya untuk menghibur hati Yashiro yang sedang sedih. Yashiro yang mengerti tindakan Kuroh tersebut, membalas pelukannya dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya yang masih menangis ke dada pemuda yang di hadapannya.

'Aneh... entah kenapa diriku merasa aman jika berada di dalam pelukannya... Sama seperti waktu pertama kali kami bertemu... .'

**xXxXx**

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka saling berpelukan di bawah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras. Akhirnya air mata Yashiro sudah berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata _amber_ miliknya. Tetapi dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Kuroh. Kepalanya menjadi pusing dan terasa sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Umm... kepalaku... hanya pusing sedikit kok. Ehehe... Maaf ya, Kuroh... kita jadi kehujanan seperti ini—HATCHIII!"

Kuroh hanya menghela napas ketika melihat Yashiro yang mulai bersin-bersin. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang dahi pemuda berambut putih tersebut. Tubuhnya terasa mulai panas... tidak heran kalau dia terkena demam... mereka sudah diguyur hujan cukup lama.

"Ayo kita segera kembali pulang. Pasti si kucing aneh itu sudah berada di sana."

Tanpa diduga, Yashiro menggenggam erat lengan Kuroh sambil menunduk. Dia pun menjawab dengan pelan dan suara yang lirih.

"... Bisakah kita menginap di tempat lain? Aku... Kurasa aku tidak sanggup... ."

Dia mengerti... Kuroh mengerti maksud dari perkataan Yashiro. Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka berdua segera mencari tempat untuk bermalam dan juga membeli obat dan pakaian kering untuk mereka berdua.

**xXxXx**

Akhirnya mereka bermalam di sebuah hotel yang berada tidak jauh dari lapangan sepak bola tersebut. Pemuda bermata _amber_ yang sedang kelelahan baik fisik maupun mental tersebut sudah mengeringkan dirinya dan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah karena hujan. Sekarang dia sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur setelah memakan sepotong roti dan meminum obat. Kuroh? Dia sedang mengeringkan diri di kamar mandi.

Yashiro yang sekarang mengenakan kemeja putih yang agak kebesaran untuknya dan celana hitam pendek, berusaha untuk tertidur... tetapi tidak bisa. Pikirannya masih melayang karena pelukan dari Kuroh di tengah lapangan sepak bola tadi. Wajahnya masih merah merona karena mengingatnya.

'Hangat... Pelukan Kuroh terasa hangat dan... nyaman... .'

Tidak lama kemudian, pemuda yang sedang dipikirkannya keluar dari kamar mandi. Pemuda yang diam-diam disukainya itu hanya memakai celana hitam panjang. Rambut hitamnya tergerai dan sedang dikeringkan dengan sebuah handuk. Wajah Yashiro menjadi semakin memerah karena melihat tubuh Kuroh yang kekar.

Karena memandang tubuh Kuroh, dia tidak menyadari kalau pemuda yang sedang diperhatikannya berjalan mendekatinya, duduk di atas tempat tidur di mana Yashiro sedang berbaring, dan meletakkan tangannya di dahi Yashiro.

"Kau... tubuhmu panas. Sudah diminum 'kan obatnya?"

Terkejut karena tiba-tiba Kuroh ada di hadapannya, Yashiro menjadi salah tingkah dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"E-E-EH?! O-Obat? S-S-S-Sudah kuminum kok."

"Hmm... kalau begitu tidurlah. Besok kita akan mencari kucing aneh itu. Sepertinya dia tahu sesuatu... ."

Mendengar perkataan Kuroh, rasa takut kembali dia rasakan. Dia takut... jika kebenaran sudah terungkap, bagaimana dia akan bersikap? Bagaimana Kuroh akan bersikap? Dia takut... takut akan masa depan... .

Tangannya yang bergetar memegang erat tangan Kuroh yang ada di dahinya. Sambil mengigiti bibir bawahnya, dia menutup kedua matanya dengan rapat.

Ingin rasanya waktu terhenti... dia sangat ingin bersama dengan Kuroh seperti sekarang ini... .

"Shiro? Ada apa?"

"... Kuroh... bisakah aku meminta sesuatu? Aku janji hanya sekali ini saja... setelah itu jika kamu membenciku, tidak apa-apa... bencilah diriku... ."

Bingung dengan ucapan pemuda yang ada di bawahnya itu, Kuroh hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kuroh... tolong... b-b-bercintalah denganku. A-Aku akan menjadi _uke_. K-K-Kuroh bisa lakukan s-sesuka hatimu... ."

Kedua mata berwarna abu-abunya terbelalak. Dia sangat terkejut dengan permintaan pemuda berambut putih yang diam-diam mulai mencuri hatinya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka pemuda yang selalu ceria itu memintanya untuk berhubungan intim.

Menelan ludah sambil menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar-bedar, Kuroh bertanya dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"J-Jangan bercanda! M-Maksudku... h-hal seperti _itu_... hanya dilakukan jika mereka saling m-mencintai. Ichigen_-sama_ memberitahuku seperti itu."

"Tapi... aku serius. Aku ingin melakukan _itu_ denganmu, Kuroh. Dan hanya denganmu saja... tidak dengan orang lain. Karena... aku... aku sangat m-mencintaimu... ."

Melihat kedua mata _amber_ yang mulai berair dan menatapnya dengan penuh harapan... Kuroh tahu betapa serius Yashiro meminta hal ini.

"Cih! Kenapa mendadak kau menyatakan cinta? A-Aku... kurasa aku... juga j-jatuh cinta... kepadamu... sepertinya... ."

Jantung mereka berdua berdetak sangat kencang... rasanya seisi ruangan yang mendadak menjadi sepi itu membuat suhu ruangan menjadi panas, padahal hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Wajah mereka berdua merah dan panas, setelah pembicaraan mereka barusan... entah kenapa mereka jadi sangat gugup. Untuk bergerak satu milimeter saja sudah seperti ingin melangkah di tepi jurang yang dalam.

**xXxXx**

Setelah beberapa menit hanya berdiam diri, akhirnya pemuda berambut hitam tersebut bergerak terlebih dahulu. Dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang dan wajah yang masih memerah... dia menurunkan posisi tubuhnya hingga menimpa pemuda berambut putih yang ada di bawahnya itu. Dahi mereka berdua bersentuhan... ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan... mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan... Abu-abu bertemu dengan _amber_... Dan pada akhirnya bibir mereka berdua saling bertemu... tetapi baru saling merasakan kelembutan bibir mereka berdua.

Kedua lengan Yashiro melingkar di leher Kuroh dan menurunkannya lagi agar bibir mereka benar-benar bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman. Mata mereka perlahan-lahan tertutup seiring dengan lumatan bibir mereka yang penuh dengan satu emosi; cinta.

Yashiro benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dia dicintai oleh orang yang dicintainya. Dia tidak menyangka akan dicium oleh orang yang dicintainya. Dan dia tidak menyangka mereka akan bercinta. Dia benar-benar bersyukur dapat merasakan apa itu yang namanya cinta sebelum terlambat.

Diam-diam air matanya mengalir lagi. Kuroh, yang meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Yashiro, merasakan air mata yang mengalir dan memutuskan ciuman mereka. Mata abu-abunya menatap dengan cemas.

"Ada apa, Shiro?"

Kedua mata _amber_-nya perlahan terbuka dan menatap kepada sang pemilik mata abu-abu yang ada di atasnya tersebut. Senyuman kecil terpasang di wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku... hanya bahagia... sangat bahagia karena Kuroh membalas perasaanku."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu memasang senyuman kecil sambil mengusap pipi Yashiro yang menjadi basah karena air mata. Kemudian dari usapan lembut itu, dikecupnya dengan lembut kedua pipinya, dahinya, lalu berakhir kembali ke bibir pemuda berambut putih tersebut... kali ini dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yashiro.

_French kiss_ mereka masih berlanjut seiring dengan gerakan tangan mereka yang saling menjelajah tubuh pasangannya. Tangan kiri Kuroh mengelus paha Yashiro dengan mudahnya karena celana pendek yang dikenakannya. Tangan kanan Kuroh mulai memasuki ke dalam Yashiro... mengelus perut, dada, lalu berakhir dengan memainkan tonjolan _pink_ di dadanya yang membuat Yashiro mendesah dalam ciuman tersebut.

"Ku-Kuroh..."

Kuroh menghentikan ciuman dan gerakan tangannya. Kedua mata abu-abunya kembali menatap dengan cemas. Dia takut kalau ini masih terlalu cepat bagi Yashiro.

"Ada apa? Apa kau ingin berhenti?"

Yashiro menggelengkan kepalanya lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dengan tangan yang begetar, dia melepaskan kemeja putih yang dipakainya lalu meleparkannya ke atas lantai. Setelah itu, dengan sedikit keraguan, dia melepaskan celana hitam pendeknya dan juga celana dalamnya. Sekarang tubuhnya tidak tertutupi apapun. Kuroh hanya bisa menahan nafsunya karena melihat sosok pemuda yang dicintainya itu telanjang bulat... dengan wajah merah merona yang sangat manis... ditambah dengan sikapnya yang malu-malu tetapi berusaha memberanikan diri. Dan dirinya hampir mimisan ketika pemuda berambut putih itu membentangkan kedua kakinya... memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah mulai berdiri dan juga lubang pribadinya itu.

"K-Ku-Kuroh... l-la-lakukan s-s-sesukamu..."

Dengan tangan yang ikut bergetar dan jantung yang berdetak kencang, Kuroh mengelus kaki mulus yang terbentang itu dan menyusuri pahanya, daerah pribadinya, dan naik ke perut lalu berakhir di dadanya... tepat di atas jantungnya berada. Pemuda itu sedang merasakan detak jantung sang _uke_ yang berdetak dengan kencang... seakan-akan ingin keluar.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau misalnya nanti aku akan lepas kendali dan menyakitimu."

Yashiro mengangguk dan mencium bibir Kuroh kembali secara singkat. Dipeluknya dengan lembut sosok pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga mulutnya berada di samping telinga kanan Kuroh. Lalu dia menggigiti, menjilati, dan mendesah di telinga Kuroh sambil menggesekkan kejantanannya ke milik Kuroh yang masih tertutupi oleh celana.

"Ah... K-Kuroh... Sud-aah... kubilang... nnn... la-lakukan s-sesukamu... ah-aku... t-tidak peduli... hnnn... ."

Rantai yang mengikat emosi Kuroh akhirnya putus. Dirinya kini dikuasai oleh hawa nafsu. Tanpa keraguan apapun, dia menggigiti leher Yashiro dengan keras hinga berdarah. Sosok pemuda yang seperti Kesatria Pelindung itu sekarang berubah seperti Vampir yang haus darah. Tentu saja Yashiro menjerit kesakitan, tetapi ketika merasakan mulut Kuroh yang menghisap tempat yang digigitinya itu... dia mendesah nikmat... ditambah lagi kedua tangan Kuroh yang memainkan tonjolan _pink_ sensitifnya yang ada di dadanya dengan kasar. Dia memilin, menarik, dan juga menghisapnya dengan mulutnya.

Dari ujung milik Yashiro yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan sperma, Kuroh mengambilnya lalu menggunakannya sebagai pelicin jari-jarinya untuk melonggarkan lubang Yashiro yang masih sangat ketat.

"Hyaaa!"

Pemuda berambut putih itu terkejut karena dua jari Kuroh yang tiba-tiba memasukinya. Gerakan jari-jari panjang miliknya berusaha melonggarkan lubang yang akan dimasukinya nanti. Gerakan keluar-masuk jari-jari Kuroh terasa samar-samar ia rasakan karena bersamaan dengan mulut Kuroh yang menjilati, menghisap, dan menggigiti putingnya yang sensitif. Tanpa ia sadari, pinggulnya bergerak naik-turun untuk membantu pekerjaan jari-jari milik Kuroh.

Pikiran Yashiro sudah melayang karena kenikmatan yang dia rasakan. Mata _amber_-nya setengah tertutup. Napasnya terengah-engah. Mulutnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan dan teriakan nikmat. Gerakan tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa dia kendalikan.

Ketika pikirannya sudah mulai jernih, tiba-tiba posisinya sekarang berada di atas lantai kamar yang dingin. Kuroh duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dalam keadaan telanjang bulat... entah sejak kapan dia melepaskan celananya. Wajah Yashiro menghadap ke arah selangkangan _seme_-nya. Kedua tangan Kuroh berada di kedua sisi kepala Yashiro... menuntunnya hingga bibir lembutnya menyentuh ujung kejantannya yang mengeras.

"Aku tidak mempunyai pelicin jadi... gunakan air liurmu sebagai penggantinya."

Dia terkejut atas perintah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Memberanikan diri, lidahnya mulai menjilati ujung kepala kejantanan yang nanti akan memasukinya. Setelah mulai terbiasa, Yashiro mencoba untuk memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya dan mencoba menghisapnya. Kedua tangan Kuroh sekarang mencengkram rambut putihnya dan mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan kecil karena sensasi lidah pemuda yang sedang menghisapnya. Jilatan dan hisapannya benar-benar membuat Kuroh sangat bergairah... ditambah sekarang kedua tangan Yashiro juga ikut memijat kejantanannya yang sedang berada di dalam mulutnya itu.

"Ngh... S-Shiro... sudah cukup."

Yashiro segera menghentikan pekerjaannya. Sedetik kemudian dia ditarik naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berbaring terlentang dengan kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kuroh langsung memposisikan kejantanannya yang sudah basah ke lubang pribadi milik Yashiro. Tidak mau menyakiti pemuda yang sedang terbaring itu, dia memasukannya sedikit demi sedikit. Yashiro sendiri menahan sakit karena lubang sempitnya dimasuki sesuatu yang besar, keras, dan panas. Setelah masuk seutuhnya, Kuroh memperhatikan wajah Yashiro yang sedikit menangis. Dia pun menciumnya untuk menghiburnya.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatnya menjadi nikmat. Tahanlah sedikit."

Yashiro mengangguk pelan dan kedua tangannya mencengkram seprai untuk menahan sakit. Kuroh dengan perlahan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju dan mundur. Walaupun masih sakit, tetapi pemuda berambut putih itu mulai merasakan sensasi nikmat karena gerakan maju-mundur kejantanan milik Kuroh yang ada di dalam dirinya. Kuroh sendiri menahan diri agar tidak hilang kendali karena rasa nikmat lubang rapat yang dimasukinya tersebut.

'Ini... seperti mimpi... Kuroh sedang berada di dalam diriku... Kuroh sedang bercinta denganku.'

Selagi merasakan nikmat yang mulai muncul karena gerakan Kuroh yang semakin cepat dan semakin dalam, di dalam pikiran Yashiro... dia berkali-kali meyakinkan diri bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Betapa bahagianya dia karena menyadari bahwa yang mereka sedang lakukan ini adalah kenyataan.

"AAAAH! KU-KUROOOOH!"

Tiba-tiba Yashiro merasakan sensasi nikmat yang begitu hebat ketika kejantanan milik Kuroh mencapai titik prostatnya, Dengan seringai, pemuda berambut hitam itu menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya dan mengigiti telinga Yashiro. Pemuda berambut putih itu kecewa karena gerakan nikmat itu berhenti. Dia mencoba menggerakkan pinggulnya, tetapi tertahan oleh kedua tangan milik _seme-_nya.

"Kau menyukainya? Kau ingin aku melanjutkannya? Bagaimana kau menginginkannya, Shiro?"

Yashiro mengangguk-angguk dan masih berusaha menggerakkan pinggulnya yang masih tertahan. Dia ingin merasakan kenikmatan tadi lagi.

"Hmm? Katakan apa maumu, Shiro?"

"Ngh... Iya! Aku suka... sangat suka! Aku ingin merasakannya lagi! Kumohon... Kuroh... aku... aah... mau lagi... aku ingin sekeras-kerasnya!"

Kuroh dengan senang hati mengabulkan permintaannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur dengan keras dan cepat sehingga kejantanannya menusuk dengan dalam dan menghujam titik prostat milik sang _uke_ tanpa ampun. Yashiro hanya bisa berteriak kencang dan meremas seprai sekuat-kuatnya. Sekarang di dalam kamar hotel tersebut hanya terdengar suara teriakan, suara desahan, suara derit tempat tidur, dan suara kulit basah yang saling berbenturan. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua sudah hampir mencapai puncak dari tarian terlarang tersebut. Sebelum tarian ini berakhir, Yashiro ingin Kuroh melakukan sesuatu.

"Ku-Kurooooh... aaaahn... kum-ooohon... ah aaah... p-panggil... nyaah... na-namaku... nghh... k-kumohon... aaaah!"

"Isana... ngh... Ya... shiro..."

"Nnnn... la-lagi... ah..."

"I-Isana... Ya... ah... shiro..."

Nama mereka berdua saling bersahut-sahutan seiring dengan desahan nikmat yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hentakkan keras dan dalam dari Kuroh membuat Yashiro berteriak keras ketika dirinya mengeluarkan cairan sperma miliknya. Cairan putih kental tersebut mengotori perut dan dada mereka berdua, bahkan ada sedikit yang mengotori wajah Yashiro.

"KU-KUROOOH! AAAHNNNN!"

Otot di dalam lubang Yashiro merapat dan mencengkram kejantanan milik Kuroh yang masih ada di dalamnya. Tidak tahan lagi, Kuroh juga mengeluarkan cairan sperma miliknya di dalam diri _uke_-nya tersebut.

Ketika tarian itu berakhir, napas mereka berdua terengah-engah... tubuh mereka basah oleh keringat dan juga cairan putih... seprai tempat tidur berantakan seperti kapal pecah... .

Dengan ciuman lembut, Kuroh mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah lemas dan sedikit cairan putih miliknya mengalir keluar dari lubang Yashiro yang memerah. Dia berbaring di sebelah Yashiro dan memeluk kekasihnya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat mengatur napas mereka yang terengah-engah, Yashiro memecah keheningan.

"Kuroh... aku tahu kamu sangat setia dengan Ichigen_-sama_ dan ingin melaksanakan perintah terakhirnya. Karena itu... jika pada akhirnya aku terbukti sebagai orang jahat, bunuhlah aku."

Kedua mata abu-abu itu terbelalak dan memandang tidak percaya kepadanya. Pemilik mata _amber_ tersebut hanya memandang kembali dengan serius sambil mempererat pelukan mereka.

"Aku ingin hanya Kuroh yang membunuhku. Bukan oleh orang lain. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berdua menghalangimu dalam menjalankan tugas terakhirmu."

Yashiro menutup kedua matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata lagi sambil tersenyum lirih dan suaranya yang mulai bergetar.

"Kuroh... kalau diriku sudah tiada, aku ingin Kuroh tidak melupakanku. Aku ingin ada seseorang yang mengingat keberadaanku. Walaupun mungkin yang kuingat ini hanyalah ilusi belaka, aku ingin Kuroh mengingat diriku... Isana Yashiro, lahir pada tanggal 1 Juni, bintangku Gemini, tinggiku 169cm, golongan darahku B, dan orang yang kucintai adalah... Yatogami Kuroh."

Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut menatap sosok pemuda yang mulai menangis di pelukannya itu dan membelai rambut putihnya dengan lembut.

"Tenang saja... Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Shiro. Tidak akan... ."

"... Terima kasih, Kuroh... ."

Dan mereka melakukan tarian terlarang itu lagi... dan lagi... sepanjang malam hingga tenaga mereka benar-benar terkuras. Mereka ingin menikmati momen ini tanpa harus memikirkan masa yang akan datang. Mereka hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan cinta mereka berdua tanpa diganggu oleh kenyataan yang pahit dan kejam.

**xXxXx**

Sinar mentari menyinari kamar hotel dari sela-sela tirai jendela. Di atas tempat tidur yang berantakan terlihat dua pemuda tertidur saling berpelukan tanpa mengenakan pakaian. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang mulai terbangun dan membuka kedua mata abu-abunya.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah manis sang pemuda berambut putih yang masih tertidur... begitu tenang... .

Kedua mata abu-abunya lalu menatap sosok yang masih tertidur lelap tersebut. Tubuh putih mulusnya kini dihiasi oleh bekas gigitan yang memerah. Di bagian dada, perut, dan daerah pribadinya terdapat cairan putih yang sudah mengering. Wajah Kuroh segera merah karena malu. Malu karena dia sudah lepas kendali dan malu karena mengingat peristiwa kemarin malam yang liar.

Masih teringat dengan jelas ekspresi nikmat wajah Yashiro, suara desahan dan teriakan seksinya, kehangatan tubuhnya, dan rasa ketat lubangnya ketika bercinta dengannya.

"Mmmnn... Kuroh? Selamat pagi... ."

Kedua mata _amber_ yang baru terbuka itu memandangnya dengan lembut... selembut senyuman manis yang menghias wajahnya. Dia bahagia karena peristiwa semalam bukanlah mimpi.

Kuroh membalas senyumannya dan mengusap pinggang Yashiro.

"Pagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih demam?"

"Sepertinya sudah sembuh. Yah... tubuhku sedikit sakit.. tapi tidak apa-apa kok."

Kuroh segera memasang wajah bersalah... seharusnya dia tidak hilang kendali dan dikuasai oleh nafsu.

"... Maaf. Aku sudah hilang kendali semalam... ."

Yashiro menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencium kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Kuroh dan merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Walaupun sedikit sakit, tetapi aku sangat menikmatinya kok. Dan... sebelum kita mencari Neko... ."

Dengan wajah memerah dan senyuman yang menurut Kuroh... seksi, Yashiro mengubah posisi mereka sehingga dia berada di atas tubuh Kuroh dan menggesekkan kejantanan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya lagi lalu mandi bersama-sama? Setelah itu kita sarapan dan pergi mencari Neko."

Kuroh hanya menghela napas lalu duduk dengan Yashiro di atas pangkuannya... masih menggesekkan kejantanan mereka berdua. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pantat mulus Yashiro lalu jari-jarinya mengusap dan masuk ke dalam lubang Yashiro yang memerah karena semalam. Jari-jari panjangnya menjadi basah karena cairan sperma milik Kuroh yang ada di dalam lubang tersebut, bahkan ada yang keluar dan mengalir ke paha Yashiro sebelum jatuh ke atas seprai.

"Kau yakin? Kalau nanti tidak bisa berjalan, jangan salahkan aku."

Yashiro hanya tertawa dan mereka akhirnya bercinta lagi pada pagi hari itu sebelum pergi mencari sang kucing ajaib yang dapat menjawab misteri yang ada.

**xXxXx**

_Terima kasih karena telah mencintai diriku..._

_Terima kasih karena telah memberikan kehangatan yang belum pernah kurasakan..._

_Ingin rasanya selalu kurasakan masa-masa indah ini..._

_Terima kasih... Kuroh... ._

**xXxXx**

**Fin**

**xXxXx**

* * *

**A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga... *tewas***

**Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau OOC dan smut nya abal... **

**Review ya? XD**


End file.
